channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Twist Claus is Coming to Town
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" Cast *Baby Kris Kringle - Baby Charlie (Bing) *Young Kris Kringle - Bingo (Bluey) *Kris Kringle - Twist (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Santa Claus - Duggee (Hey Duggee) *Jessica - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Mrs. Claus - Betty (Hey Duggee) *S.D. Kluger - Darkwing Duck *Topper the Penguin - Chilly Willy (Woody Woodpecker) *The Winter Warlock - Snagglepuss *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Grimsby - Mr. Grumpy (The Mr. Men Show) *Tanta Kringle - Queen Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Dingle Kringle - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Wingle Kringle - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Bingle Kringle - Hampton J. Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tingle Kringle - Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Zingle Kringle - Dizzy Devil (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Various Twirlywoos Characters *The Doctor - Mr. Horse (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Suzy - ??? *Dasher - ??? *Dancer - ??? *Prancer - ??? *Vixen - ??? *Comet - ??? *Cupid - ??? *Donner - ??? *Blitzen - ??? *Rudolph - ??? Scenes *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 1 Newsreel/Introduction *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 2 Baby Charlie *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 3 Making Toys/“The First Toymaker to the King” *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 4 Twist Starts His Journey *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 5 Twist Comes to Town/“No More Toymakers to the King” *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 6 Meet Maria/“Be Prepared to Pay” *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 7 Twist in Trouble *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 8 Snagglepuss Turns Good/“One Foot in Front of the Other” *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 9 The Magic Snowball/Twist Delivers More Toys *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 10 Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 11 “My World is Beginning Today” *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 12 Maria's Escape Plan/Twist Grows Whiskers *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 13 Twist Changes His Name/Twist and Kiki's "Wedding Song" *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 14 New Home/Duggee Makes a Resolution *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 15 Finale *Twist Claus is Coming to Town - Part 16 End Credits Movie used *Santa Claus is Coming to Town Clip used *Bing *Bluey *The Fresh Beat Band *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Hey Duggee! *Darkwing Duck *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 series) *Snagglepuss *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Duck Dodgers *Bah' Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *The Mr. Men Show *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon Gallery Baby_Charlie.png|Baby Charlie as Baby Kris Kringle Bingo.png|Bingo as Young Kris Kringle Twist.png|Twist as Kris Kringle Duggee.png|Dugee as Santa Claus Fresh Beat Band of Spies Kiki 1.png|Kiki as Jessica SM283-2.jpg|Betty as Mrs. Claus Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as S.D. Kluger Chilly Willy.jpg|Chilly Willy as Topper the Penguin Snagglepuss-0.png|Snagglepuss as The Winter Warlock Daffy Duck (1).png|Daffy Duck as Burgermeister Meisterburger Mr._Grumpy_(casual_attire).png|Mr. Grumpy as Grimsby Reina moon butterfly sclfdm.png|Queen Butterfly as Tanta Kringle Buster bunny standard by cheril59-danijzl.png|Buster Bunny as Dingle Kringle Plucky D.jpg|Plucky Duck as Wingle Kringle HamtonJPig.png|Hamton J. Pig as Bingle Kringle Model gogo color.jpg|Gogo Dodo as Tingle Kringle MrDizzyDevil.png|Dizzy Devil as Zingle Kringle Mister Horse.png|Mr. Horse as The Doctor Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Spoofs